Historia de los padrinos de una boda
by Nimh
Summary: A tres días de la esperada boda de Ron y Hermione, Harry se da de narices con alguien que no se esperaba darse de narices con él
1. Viernes 5 de abril, por la mañana

Aviso: todos los personajes, localizaciones, objetos y/o animales de los libros de Harry Potter que aparecen en este fic son de la muy amada Rowling. Yo sólo tengo mi imaginación y un deseo irresponsable e incontenible de que me dejéis reviews. Mi primera historia de amour, ¡qué nervios! En fin, espero que disfrutéis mucho el primer capítulo. Creo que la he hecho con todos los tópicos posibles de cualquier comedia romántica. Pero bueno, leed y judgad vosotros mismos. Chau.

VIERNES 5 DE ABRIL. POR LA MAÑANA.

La primera vez apenas me di cuenta de quién era. En realidad estaba tan sorprendida de lo que estaba pasando. . . ¡era el cosquilleo!, había vuelto el cosquilleo. Increíble. Después de tanto tiempo creí que lo había perdido, que sólo era una persona la que podía provocarlo. Pero ahí estaba, y me entró la misma alegría envolvente que se siente cuando se reencuentra a un viejo y querido amigo: alguien que formaba parte especial en tu vida. Supongo que es porque a veces soy demasiado romántica. El caso es que en el tiempo en el que yo me enteré de lo que sentía o dejaba de sentir, él desapareció. El que lo había provocado todo, y sentí un pequeño deje de pánico. Entonces volvió a reaparecer en otra serie de puestecillos.

Supongo que debería situar la acción: era Portobello Road, un mercadillo encantador. Era un 5 de abril y para ser Londres hacía un tiempo estupendo. La que os escribe es directora creativa de una importante agencia de publicidad española y su nombre es sinceramente espantoso.

En fin, lo acabaréis averiguando, así que: me llamo Shahar, exactamente con acento en la última "a". Y mi apellido es Torres. Da escalofríos de lo hortera que resulta el conjunto, ¿no es cierto? Qué se le va a hacer. Mis padres eran un par de hippies tardíos. Son dos fervientes colaboradores de médicos sin fronteras, que se conocieron en España, se casaron a mitad de carrera y se fueron a Kenya con el título todavía fresco. Yo nací unos tres años después y me pusieron un nombre que dicen que es árabe, pero yo sospecho que se lo inventaron por la cara.

El caso es que lo más sorprendente de mi no es el nombre. Ni siquiera mi educación en África en mitad de la riqueza natural más extensa y la pobreza humana más increíble. Tampoco el hecho de que mi mejor amiga sea la princesa de una de las tribus más importantes de allí y que se encuentre ejerciendo la abogacía en París. No, lo más increíble en mi es que soy bruja.

Sé lo que estáis pensando: ¿qué haces con una profesión muggle?. Pues veréis. Por si no eran lo bastante raros, mis padres, que también son magos, por cierto, decidieron rebelarse contra sus padres (que también eran magos) y probar la vida muggle hasta las últimas consecuencias. Así que cuando a mi me llegó la carta de Beauxbeautons me dijeron que me dejaban ir con la condición de que me sacara los estudios muggles también en el verano. No me negué. Luego he aprendido a vivir de esta manera, a pesar de que puedo hacer magia y de que, creedme, la hago a diario. Pero hay un típico sabor de libertad y mezcolanza en ser parte de las dos cosas y ninguna en absoluto que me encanta. Así que no me quejo.

El cosquilleo había venido por primera vez estudiando en Francia, en mi colegio mágico, cuando apenas tenía trece años. Él se llamaba Antoine, no tenía nada de especial, pero yo le encontré mil cosas. Estuve colgada por él hasta que me gradué. Y nunca le dije nada. Pero fue mi primer amor. La verdad yo en mi adolescencia no llamaba demasiado la atención. Y lo prefería. Nunca me ha gustado demasiado ser el centro sobre el que gire todo. Es una de las cosas que me ha costado aceptar desde que soy jefa. Antoine nunca sospechó siquiera que me gustaba, aunque muy probablemente pudo haber pasado algo. Quizá yo no estaba preparada, en fin. Luego pasaron los años universitarios, vinieron los rollos, la primera vez, y la segunda, y la tercera (ya se sabe: juergas universitarias), pero estas fueron en España. Es donde me estaba sacando la carrera. Y es donde vivo ahora.

¿Que porqué estaba en Londres aquel preciso día?

Pura casualidad.

En realidad, ni siquiera debía estar allí. Una amiga que me había echado por Internet se casaba. Yo la había conocido hacía un año exactamente, pero la chica era más bien rarita y no tenía a nadie más. Yo no tenía nada que hacer ese fin de semana así que me dije: Londres, ¿porqué no?, así puedo hacer turismo por el tan famoso callejón Diagón y por Baker Street, quizá hasta vea a Sherlock Holmes.

Y eso nos lleva al momento en Portobello Road donde una chica de pelo corto y despeinado y ojos color león se encontró espiando entre los puestos a un tío que tampoco llamaba demasiado la atención. Excepto por el hecho de que era la persona más despeinada del mercadillo. Era increíble, ese pelo negro tenía vida propia, estaba más o menos largo, y aún así se encrespaba con una facilidad . . . me dieron ganas de tocarlo para ver si llevaba gomina. A veces me entran esas ideas idiotas. Yo soy así, qué se le va a hacer.

El chico se giró para curiosear un puesto de hierbas medicinales y al levantar la cabeza del muestrario que la anciana dependienta desplegaba ante él fijó su mirada en la mía. Jamás he temblado más en toda mi vida. Me subió un calor por todo el cuerpo a la cara que podría haberse frito un huevo en mis mejillas. En ese momento de vergüenza intensa no me di cuenta, pero murmuré casi babeando: "que ojos más bonitos tiene, ¿verdad?". Aunque desperté cuando él se volvió para irse con un ligero gesto de fastidio en el rostro. Pero bueeeeeno. Que aires, qué ínfulas. Será gilipollas. Encima que una babea, que una no se molesta en babear todos los días, no señor. Que manera de enfriar el momento que yo creía más romántico de toda mi vid . . .bueno de los últimos 4 meses.

-No te preocupes. Siempre se comporta de la misma manera cuando alguien se le queda mirando.

La que había hablado era una muchachita adolescente que atendía el puesto de aromaterapia desde el cual yo había estado espiando.

-¿Es que viene mucho por aquí?

-Sí, el puesto de la vieja Mady es donde compra los ingredientes para hacer pociones. Ella es la única en la que Harry Potter confía para eso.

Fue cuando me enteré quién era. Una palabra se vino a mi mente con la facilidad con la que una cagada de paloma te fastidia un día en el parque.

-¡Mierda! – lo dije con tanto sentimiento. La chica no se extrañó, ni siquiera dejo de mirar el sitio por donde se había ido el chico. Sólo me dio unos tiernos golpecitos en el hombro consolándome y dijo con un aire de eterna sabiduría y sabia resignación: "sép".

* * *

Ese día no parecía ser como otro cualquiera. Desde el momento en que se levantó y Dobby le recordó que aún no le había comprado el regalo a Ron y Hermione, desde el momento en que el elfo quemó nervioso las tostadas, malogró el beicon y los huevos y casi le tira el café ardiendo encima en su prisa por irse a la Madriguera a ayudar en los preparativos de la boda. Y lo más extraño de todo eso: ni siquiera le pidió perdón.

Así que resignado subió a vestirse y empezó a preocuparse seriamente por el nerviosismo de Dobby cuando se pasó más de cinco minutos mirando incrédulo la enorme quemadura con forma de plancha en sus pantalones.

Luego la cantidad de gente agolpada en el Callejón Diagon le convenció para dejar lo del regalo para más tarde e ir a comprar primero algo de ruibarbo al mercadillo muggle. Y allí, para colmo de todo, estaba ella.

No se dio cuenta de que la estaba mirando fijamente hasta que alguien al pasar por su lado lo empujó. La chica no era una belleza, pero había algo: en su forma de mover la cabeza, en la expresión de su mirada cuando descubría algo curioso, una especie de luz acompañaba sus movimientos y por extraño que pareciese al oír su risa y ver asomar sus pequeños dientes blancos entre los labios, todo el mercadillo pareció desaparecer respetuoso para dejarlos a solas.

Otro empujón le obligó a chocar contra la pila de bolsos que colgaban del puesto de enfrente. Eso llamó la atención de ella. Harry se escabulló agachándose hasta el puesto siguiente para desaparecer de su campo de visión.

Cuando volvió a erguirse estaba ya enfrente del muestrario de Mady. Evitó por todos los medios la tentación de mirar a ver qué hacía ella. Mady le sonrió oliéndoselo todo y contenta porque desde que lo conocía era la primera vez que le veía hacer el tonto de esa manera por una chica.

-Quiebo ruiraro, digo ruibarbo – masculló Harry, molesto consigo mismo por hacer el ridículo de esa manera. Mientras Mady preparaba el paquetito con la hierba, Harry no lo resistió y levantó la cabeza. Se la encontró mirando frente a frente. Ella no abandonó sus ojos en ningún momento. Se había quedado paralizada, embobada mirándole. A Harry esto le provocó un vuelco en el corazón hasta que Mady lo bajó a la tierra.

-Creo que ya se ha dado cuenta de quién eres.

Es cierto, pensó Harry. Es bruja, y había caído en la cuenta de que él era el famoso Harry Potter, el chico que venció a Lord Voldemort. Con un gruñido y un gesto de fastidio cogió el ruibarbo y se volvió para salir de allí antes de que su creciente malhumor inflara nada. La vieja Mady ni siquiera se molestó en decirle que se había ido sin pagar. Sólo se le quedó mirando y meneando la cabeza con una expresión divertida en el rostro.

* * *

La verdad, no me creo a veces la necesidad que tengo de hablar. Dos horas más tarde del encuentro con el "mago más famoso de Inglaterra" me encontraba en un pub bastante lleno de gente con la pequeña Lizzie, la chica del puesto de aromaterapia, sentada enfrente mía.

Lizzie Perkins tenía 16 años, pero su mente funcionaba 20 años por delante de su edad. Al menos en lo que a sentimentalismos se refiere. Era sorprendente ver cómo se avino a escucharme con paciencia doctoral desde un primer momento, y como además me empezó a aconsejar con una seguridad y agudeza impropias hasta de Freud. Yo nunca había estado en un terapeuta (increíble ¿verdad?) pero sea como sea creo que ha de parecerse bastante a esa charla que tuve con Lizzie.

Yo le conté todo lo que había sentido al verle, que me enfadaba no poder demostrarle que lo había interpretado todo mal. Y no sé cómo le acabé contando toda mi vida a la pobre chica.

Al final de mi soliloquio, cuando la comida se me había quedado fría y la garganta me empezaba a doler le hice una pregunta:

-¿Qué te parece toda esta situación?

Ella ni se inmutó.

-Normal – el tono fue de lo más sencillo.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué significa eso exactamente? – me había dejado a cuadros. Ella me miró como si le extrañase que yo no comprendiera.

-Estás enamorada – protestó, como si fuera lo más obvio.

Yo pestañeé. Me di cuenta de que tenía la boca abierta. La cerré. Sin querer se me volvió a abrir.

-No es nada malo. Le pasa a cualquiera. "All you need is love" – tarareó citando a los Beatles.

-Entonces . . . es . . . perfecto – me recosté en mi silla con el entrecejo fruncido y pensativa. A mi nunca me había pasado algo así. ¿Cómo podía ser normal? ¿Qué debía hacer? Me molestaba no tener el control de la situación y mucho menos expectativas de obtenerlo. Lizzie me habló:

-Tendrías que hacer algo. Decírselo.

-¿Hablar con él?- Lizzie se quedó un momento pensativa y luego meneó la cabeza negando y dijo con tono triste:

-Imposible, a menos que seas de su círculo de amigos, y es muy cerrado.

-¿Le asaltó y le secuestro? – dije a modo de broma desesperada y sin ninguna convicción.

-Es el mejor auror de toda Inglaterra – repuso Lizzie tomándome en serio con cierta preocupación.

-Yo soy la mejor creativa de mi agencia – me dije más a mi misma que a ella, para levantarme el ánimo.

-¿No tienes abuela? – me preguntó con voz clara e ingenua.

Cerré los ojos mientras me frotaba con una mano la frente para despejar la cabeza:

-Tampoco tengo idea de qué demonios se puede hacer en un caso perdido como este.


	2. Viernes 5 de abril, por la tarde

Rollo preliminar: Harry Potter así como el resto de personajes y escenarios que podáis identificar en este fic no son obra mía, sino de Rowling, tal pascual. En fin, no sé si seguir subiendo capítulos porque voy camino de ser la autora con menos reviews de la historia de fanfiction. No es que yo me queje, pero qué se le va ahacer. En este capítulo tengo que darle las gracias a Aleydis que colaboró con ideas, opiniones y su presencia en general. Muchas gracias por leerlo y espero que os guste.

Va por vosotros.

VIERNES 5 DE ABRIL. POR LA TARDE.

Los elfos que en este momento estaban trabajando en la decoración del jardín para la boda, habían salido de la PEDDO. A pesar del funesto destino que le seguía augurando Ron a la organización, cada día la causa ganaba más adeptos. A muchos de los elfos que Hermione había recolocado con un sueldo digno en familias responsables los había liberado ella misma de familias oscuras que habían apoyado a Voldemort.

Los elfos no la pagaban. Pero sin darse apenas cuenta Hermione tenía la casa más limpia de todo Londres, la comida aparecía preparada en su frigorífico y su ropa siempre estaba a punto justo cuando la necesitaba.

Cuando empezó a montar la boda un grupo numeroso de voluntarios se ofreció con un servilismo casi febril a ayudarla. Claro que aún les duraba la emoción de la noticia de que Hermione había empezado a redactar una ley en contra de la esclavitud de cualquier criatura mágica. Ron dudaba de que la emoción fuera por la perspectiva de libertad, más bien creía que era el hecho de ser lo suficientemente importantes como para aparecer en una ley lo que les gustaba tanto, pero como era ayuda y catering gratis, no decía ni pío.

En ese momento Ron seguía con mirada preocupada el movimiento incesante en el jardín. En un instante sostenía una silla. Segundos después una guirnalda: un centro de mesa, un lazo, un gnomo desorientado.

El gnomo chilló, le mordió y Ron lo lanzó lejos con una maldición seca. Entonces escuchó la risa en su espalda.

-¿Qué tal, futuro marido? – A Harry le encantaba verle hacer de perchero desorientado.

-Muy gracioso lo del gnomo – Su amigo se encogió de hombros.

-No me he podido contener – Harry se fijó en el pobre e histérico Dobby y en la aún más histérica Winkie que trabajaba adornando las mesas y las vallas del jardín de la Madriguera para la boda del domingo.

-Al menos no se te ve nervioso. Creía que te pondrías así o peor. – Harry señaló con la cabeza al elfo y recibió un gruñido de respuesta.

-Eso porque aún no has visto a Hermione. Está empeñada en que todo sea perfecto. Y ahora, encima, nos quiere endosar más muggles.

Harry frunció el ceño. El empeño en la perfección de su amiga era normal. Lo que le preocupaba era tener que informar a más muggles de la existencia de un mundo mágico que apenas se estaba recuperando de la guerra.

-¿Sabes quién?

-Un par de amigas suyas. Una le va a hacer de dama de honor junto a Ginny. La conoce de siempre, vivía en su barrio. Creo que se llama Charlotte. En fin, no sé mucho de ella.

-¿Y la otra? – dijo despreocupado Harry, mordisqueando un canapé que le había pillado a un elfo desprevenido, ya que apenas había desayunado esta mañana.

-Creo que se llama Char, o kahr, o Mar, vete a saber. Es una tía un poco rara. Imagínate, es una bruja que vive como una muggle, a ver ¿cómo se come eso? ¿cómo puede un mago querer vivir así de limitado?

-¿Qué me dices de tu padre?- preguntó Harry intentando contener su gesto más sarcástico.

Ron torció el gesto ligeramente molesto consigo mismo por haberse enredado en su propia trampa:

-Ese es un caso aparte. Tú hazme caso, mantente apartado de esa no sea que nos pasé como con Luna, y acabemos siendo amigos de más tarados.- Harry apenas levantó la mirada. Últimamente Ron andaba mosqueado con todo lo que fuera extraño, era desde que había sorprendido a Hermione hacía unas semanas leyendo una carta de Victor Krum. Estaba nervioso, y Harry no sabía cómo decirle que Hermione preferiría cortarse las dos manos antes que escaparse con Krum. Sólo había que verla, estaba empeñada en que todo fuera perfecto, y toda esa obsesión, no era más que por su futuro marido.

-A ti lo que te pasa es que estás nervioso por lo del Krum. Si en el fondo eres un cursi, lo que pasa es que no te da la gana ser romántico.

-Habla mister no-he-tenido-una-relación-seria-en-toda-mi-vida.

-Pues si te cuento lo que me ha pasado esta mañana.

-¿Has encontrado el amor de tu vida?

Harry se atragantó con el segundo canapé. Ron le vio ponerse rojo, quedarse sin aire, y toser repetidas veces. De repente se puso serio mirando muy fijamente a su amigo.

-¡Dios mío! ¡Harry! ¡Es verdad! ¿Es verdad?

Harry se recuperó a duras penas y le dijo con la voz medio afónica:

-No grites tanto que no quiero que Hermione se entere.

Ron había dejado de gritar, estaba en shock, breves segundos después una sonrisa maliciosa inundó su cara.

-¿Cómo es? ¿Es guapa?

-Bueno – suspiró y se perdió en los recuerdos recientes de la chica del mercadillo. A su lado Ron jadeaba y daba breves saltitos esperando más detalles como un incordio de pajarito que espera que le den de comer en el nido. Como Harry se había quedado pensativo y no le decía nada, Ron le metió un empujón que por poco manda al elfo que Harry tenía detrás contra toda la hilera de mesas que ya estaban dispuestas.

-¡Ron! ¡Las mesas! ¡ten más cuidado!

El elfo se separó de Harry chillando y profiriendo adjetivos nada cariñosos contra los dos amigos.

-Hola Hermione – saludó Harry recuperada la voz.

-Hola Harry.- Saludó la chica que parecía al borde de un ataque de nervios. Varias hebras se escapaban del moño que se sostenía a duras penas, tenía la ropa toda desordenada y unas pequeñas ojeras le asomaban en los ojos cansados.

-Hermione – dijo suspirando Harry – creo que te has vuelto a coger más asignaturas de las que puedes llevar.

-Muy gracioso Harry, pero ya que estás aquí, en vez de perpetrar desastres, podrías ayudar a Ron a hacer algo, o al menos a no estorbar.

-¿Quién estorba? – preguntó Ron ofendido – Yo también me caso ¿no?

-No sé, chaval, yo que tú me lo pensaba – dijo con una media sonrisa Harry.

-Eso, así me gusta Harry, colabora – ironizó Hermione – no tengo tiempo para seguir echándoos el sermón, ya sois mayorcitos.

-Hermione – llamó con voz cansada la señora Weasley- querida, ¿podrías venir a la cocina? Ginny ha terminado de preparar su paté especial y quiere que le demos nuestra opinión.

-Ya voy, Molly. Un momento. – Cuando se volvió se encontró con la cara espantada de Harry y el gesto de extrañeza de Ron – No cocina tan mal – los gestos de ambos empeoraron – me lo ha pedido como un favor; ¡es tu hermana, Ron! ¡Dale una oportunidad!

Hermione se giró sin decir más para ir a reunirse con la señora Weasley.

Harry posó una mano en el hombro de su amigo:

-Ron, no te ofendas, pero creo que no voy a comer nada en el banquete de tu boda. Me han recetado ayuno total, ¿no te lo había dicho? Un pequeño problema intestinal, el otro día estuve en San Mungo . . .

-Y los siete canapés que te has tragado desde que has venido.

-Es que sólo puedo comer comida ligera.

-El paté es ligero.

-No si lo hace tu hermana.

Ron se volvió para "no estorbar" mientras murmuraba algo que podía ser "cobarde".

Harry decidió que ya era hora de irse, además todavía no les había comprado el regalo, aunque tenía en mente algo que podría funcionar. Decidió entrar al callejón Diagon por Knocturn para ahorrarse la acumulación de gente. En ese momento le llamó Ron:

-¡Eh! Esta noche me cuentas todo lo de tu chica, ¿vale?

-Esperaba que se te hubiera olvidado, ¿esta noche no cenamos en casa de Hermione con las dos muggles?

-Esa no es excusa para no contarme nada.

-No vamos a tener tiempo.

-Sí que lo vamos a tener.

Haciéndose el sueco, Harry se volvió, levantando una mano para despedirse de su amigo mientras bajaba la colina hacia la entrada al jardín de la Madriguera:

-Adios Ron.

-Me lo vas a contar, Harry – gritó Ron - ¡Harry! – Ron dejo de gritar cuando vio que su amigo ya no podía oírle – No tiene compasión. Ahora me voy a quedar con el gusanillo hasta la cena.

* * *

Había dejado a Lizzie en su casa y ahora me encontraba . . . en fin, el hecho es que no sabía donde me encontraba, lo único que sabía era que en algún punto de mi paseo el callejón Diagon se había convertido en el plató de viernes trece, casi me esperaba encontrar a la Buffy la cazavampiros en algún recodo del camino. Levanté el mapa para desconcertarme aún más si cabe. Lo volví a bajar enarcando la ceja tanto que empezó a dolerme la cabeza.

Y fue entonces, justo entonces, cuando me convencí de que al doblar la siguiente esquina me volvería a encontrar entre tiendas normales y con luz apropiada cuando lo que encontré fue un callejón sin salida lleno de basura y con una pandilla de seres cubiertos con harapos reunidos en torno a una especie de caldero mugriento.

Instintivamente, decidí darme la vuelta en silencio y salir perdiendo el culo. Desgraciadamente mi plan cuidadosamente trazado no pudo ser. Justo cuando iba a perder el culo, uno de las cosas levantó la cabeza olisqueando el aire, y lo siguiente que vi es que estaba rodeada por una panda de especie de no sé qués, que tenían muy mala pinta y peores intenciones.

-¿Gqué tegemos agquí? – masculló uno de ellos.

-Es un pequeño bocadito que se ha perdido en el bosque – soltó una voz infantil que me puso los pelos de punta.

-En realidad, me alegro de encontrarles. Verán, si pudieran ayudarme, es que me gustaría volver al callejón Diag . . .

La cosa más grande emitió una especie de rugido ensordecedor justo al lado de mi oreja, dejándome hecha una bola aterrada y medio sorda.

-Mucho me gtemo gque go vas a gpoder volver al gcallejóg diaggóg.

-Una verdadera pena. Pero prometemos que pasarás un buen rato, aquí en Knocturn.

-¿En Knoqué? – pregunté cercana al shock. En mi mente se formaba un barullo de ideas locas para escapar, entre ellas (el clásico fallo de vivir como una no mágica) no aparecía la varita por ningún lado.

-Ges uga verdadera ofegsa gque go gcogozcas guestro gcallejóg, ¿verdad? Gkognie.

La cosa grande volvió a rugirme en la oreja, justo cuando yo decidía mi plan de supervivencia: taparme la cara con las manos y ponerme a chillar como una histérica. Noté que la mano de la cosa grande me elevaba del suelo y ya no pude pensar. En la confusión que se me formaba en el cerebro mientras esperaba el golpe mortal, escuché una voz que se imponía a mis gritos, luego el golpe final no llegó. En su lugar una voz masculina dijo con tono seco:

-Deja de gritar.

Inmediatamente me callé y abrí los ojos confusa, en fin, ¿porqué no estaba muerta? Y allí estaba: mi salvador, el chico del mercadillo en persona, tenía la varita en una mano pero no la levantaba contra los seres, les miraba con cara de "yo soy quien manda aqu".

-Déjala en el suelo – le dijo a la cosa grande que me sujetaba con un tono firme pero sutilmente amenazador. El monstruo obedeció.

-Gseñor Potter, no irá a . . .

-Fuera de mi vista, Zumbo, antes de que pierda la paciencia. – le respondió el interpelado sin mover apenas un músculo de la cara.

Creo que seguía con la boca abierta desde el último grito. La verdad es que podría habérmelo comido a besos, no sólo por haberme salvado la vida, sino también por la manera en que lo había hecho. Entonces, cuando los monstruos nos hubieron dejado a solas, yo me quedé haciendo el papel de la pija virgen y tímida. Baje la vista, (creo que me ruborice) ¡creo que me ruborice! (no tengo vergüenza), y me acerqué lentamente adonde él estaba. Aunque eso suponía hacer un esfuerzo para controlar las hormonas que saltaban descontroladas dentro de mi.

-No pienso firmarte ningún autógrafo así que no pongas morritos – con esta simple y dura frase dicha en un tono aún más simple y duro se giró para dejarme allí plantada, sin apenas darme tiempo ni a volver a abrir la boca. Bajé las cejas para empezar a enfadarme cuando se giró y lo empeoró todo más aún si era posible.

-¡Ah! Se me olvidaba. No le digas a nadie que voy a comprar al Portobello, no me gusta que me siga un grupo de brujas histéricas esperando ver alguna especie de héroe y menos en un sitio público y muggle; así que por el bien de tu vida tranquila y pacífica, mantengamos el secreto. – Y dicho esto se giró, sin darme otra vez tiempo a nada y enfiló el callejón para largarse. Desgraciadamente yo me recuperé y para cuando atravesó la salida de Knocturn yo ya le había alcanzado con un par de cosas que decirle. Si hay algo que no aguanto en este mundo son los tipos arrogantes. Le cogí del hombro y le hice girar bruscamente y aproveché su momento de sorpresa para soltarle:

-¿Te crees que porque me has hecho babear en el mercadillo puedes tacharme de fan histérica?¡Yo no sabía quién eras, pedazo de idiota! No lo supe hasta que desapareciste de mi vista. ¿Y ahora te crees que el hecho de salvarme la vida te permite tratarme como si fuera un ser inferior? ¡Dios! ¿Cómo tratas entonces a los no mágicos? No eres el único que lo ha pasado mal en esta vida, ¿te enteras? Y tus lágrimas no son más importantes que las de los demás. Así que a ver si vamos empezando a portarnos un poquito mejor con la gente, no sea que acabes convirtiéndote en otra amenaza para el mundo mágico.

¿Acaso no es la sensación más horrorosa del mundo darse cuenta que te has pasado tres pueblos con alguien a quien quieres? Yo me di cuenta en ese momento, y se me cayó el corazón a los pies, casi literalmente porque del empujón que me metió para liberarse de mi me envió directa al suelo. Luego se perdió entre la gente y yo no tuve oportunidad de decirle nada más.

Un dolor intenso se me acumuló en el pecho y la garganta. Y la culpabilidad se me enroscó en las tripas como si se tratara de una serpiente venenosa.

-Soy un asco – dije fastidiada al tiempo que daba un puñetazo al suelo y me pringaba de una asquerosa cosa verde que me dio ganas de vomitar. Dolorida por la caída y por la razón de la caída me levanté y empecé a andar hacia la salida a la calle muggle. Sólo quería volver a mi hotel y echarme a la cama a llorar desconsoladamente, pero esta noche tenía la cena para conocer a la chica de Internet y su novio y no sabía cuánto iba a tardar en quitar el horripilante olor de la cosa verde de mi piel.

De todas maneras, y a pesar de que me dio una rabia horrible, empecé a llorar antes de llegar a la calle.

* * *

La verdad era que no estaba de humor para ir a cenar a ninguna parte. Mucho menos con Hermione y Ron. El último seguro que le acosaba a preguntas en cuanto tuviera la más mínima ocasión. Preguntas que no estaba preparado para responder porque a cada paso que daba parecía que la cosa se complicaba más.

Era increíble que hubiese sido tan sencillo en los primeros momentos. Él era un chico. Ella era una chica. Se habían mirado en un día luminoso, en un sitio lleno de gente que pareció desaparecer y se habían gustado casi al momento. ¿Qué había hecho que todo se complicara? Por supuesto el hecho de que él era famoso. ¿Qué otra cosa podría haber hecho que ella se fijara en él? Era consciente de que no tenía un aspecto especialmente deslumbrante para las chicas. De que sólo atraía miradas femeninas en el mundo mágico. Para las muggles no era más que un chico algo flacucho y un poco bajito.

Se echó un vistazo al espejo. Intentó con desesperación aplastarse un poco más el pelo, al rato lo volvió a dar por batalla perdida.

-¿Cómo me las arreglo yo para meterme en estos líos?-le preguntó suspirando al espejo.

-Así es la vida, amigo.- Le respondió su propia imagen.

Gruñendo algo indescifrable se giró para coger su chaqueta y salir de casa. Necesitaba desahogarse un poco así que cogería la escoba para ir a casa de Hermione.

Su amiga vivía en uno de los pisos de la gran ciudad de Londres, un ático con una espléndida terraza llena de plantas en la que uno podía aterrizar sin temor a ser visto y acceder fácilmente a la vivienda tras decir una contraseña (nunca estaba de más la precaución para alguien que había pertenecido a la Orden del Fénix).

Cogió su Saeta de Fuego y se montó, pegó una patada en el aire con demasiada rabia cuando recordó las últimas palabras que había cruzado con la chica a la salida del callejón. ¡Otra amenaza para el mundo mágico!, ¡pero cómo se atrevía! Ella no tenía ni idea de todo lo que había tenido que pasar para salvarla a ella y a todo el mundo de la amenaza de Lord Voldemort.

Los recuerdos le llenaron un momento y eso provocó que su gesto se ensombreciera todavía más. Intentó tranquilizarse. Si se pasaba toda la cena de mal humor Hermione no se lo perdonaría nunca.

Para distraerse se obligó a concentrarse en los muggles que iba a conocer. Necesitarían ver que los magos son personas como cualquiera de ellos. Sobretodo le extrañaba el caso de esa chica que siendo bruja, prefería vivir como una muggle. No podía más que guardar cierto recelo al igual que Ron ante la idea, pero también lo divertía, porque como le había dicho a su amigo su padre no era más que otro enamorado de la vida muggle.

Aterrizó en el balcón de Hermione pocos minutos después con una ligera sacudida. Mientras escondía la escoba entre las plantas de su amiga atisbó a ver en el salón una pequeña reunión de gente. Hermione estaba hablando con una chica rubia, bastante guapa y muy bien vestida a la manera muggle. Parecía provenir de una buena familia inglesa, con su postura erguida y sus gestos suaves y educados, se podía adivinar que era el parangón de la dama inglesa incluso a los metros a los que estaba de ella. Fue al dirigir la mirada hacia la otra chica que estaba hablando con su amigo Ron cuando se le abrió la boca involuntariamente.

¡No podía ser! ¡No! ¡Allí no! ¡ELLA NO!.

Pero desgraciadamente, la interlocutora de Ron era la chica del mercadillo. Un poco más arreglada que la última vez que la había visto en el callejón, sonreía y charlaba animadamente con su amigo como la primera vez que la vio aquella mañana. Harry sintió que una mano le atenazaba las tripas y le entraron unas ganas inmensas de tirarse por el balcón (con escoba incluida) y salir de allí volando antes de que nadie advirtiera su presencia.

Jugueteó con la idea mientras no perdía detalle de ninguno de los movimientos que ella hacía. Se dio cuenta ( y eso le provocó un enfado consigo mismo) de que incluso después de lo que había pasado en el callejón, no podía dejar de sentirse atraído por ella, de verla como a cámara lenta y preguntarse cómo sería si ella . . . ¡Dios mío! En lo que había caído. Ya no tenía remedio. Era como un veneno que se hubiera apoderado de él y se estuviera expandiendo por cada parte de su cuerpo. No estaba preparado para verla otra vez. Había que reconocerlo, tenía miedo, se dispuso para girar en redondo y marcharse de allí cuando la suerte le favoreció de un modo que Harry hubiera preferido evitar.

-¡Harry!-escuchó la voz amortiguada de Hermione llamarle y escuchó de espaldas como sus pasos se acercaban a la ventana que daba al salón y la abría de par en par.

-¡Tarde!- masculló para sí, al tiempo que componía lo que creía que sería una expresión tranquila y cortés y se giraba para saludar a su amiga.

-¡Oh Dios mío! Harry, empezaba a pensar que no vendrías. Ron está un poco nervioso, no deja de atacar a Shahar a preguntas y Charlotte está ligeramente asustada.- Hermione se había agarrado al brazo de su amigo como si hubiera intuido sus planes de huida y ahora lo arrastraba hasta la otra punta del salón donde se encontraban el resto de comensales.

Harry empezaba a sentir que la cabeza le daba vueltas, intentó concentrarse en lo que decía su amiga al tiempo que recorría con la mirada cualquier parte del salón que no fuera la chica del mercadillo.

-¿Charlotte es la muggle?- preguntó con un tono algo inseguro.

-No mágica, Harry. No necesito más prepotencia en la mesa.

-Entonces, ¿Shahar es la bruja?

-Sí, ¿te pasa algo?- Hermione acababa de darse cuenta de que su amigo estaba un poco extraño.

-No, no – se apresuró a negar con un tono algo más firme- eeemmm , entonces, la mug . . . esto, la no – mágica es la . . .- el titubeo arruino el tono firme, miró a Hermione esperando que acabara la frase y le aclarase las cosas.

Hermione le devolvió la mirada con un gesto que indicaba a las claras que estaba empezando a preocuparla en serio- . . . rubia. Harry, ¿estás seguro de que no te pasa nada?.

-No he tenido un buen día- murmuró Harry en un tono tan bajo que Hermione tuvo que esforzarse por oírlo. Su amigo acababa de torcer el gesto en una expresión huraña e inescrutable. Hermione pensó en la suerte que tenía, si Harry no se comportaba como una persona normal y agradable, la cena que había montado para que Charlotte se aclimatara al mundo mágico y Shahar y ella se pudieran conocer mejor se vería arruinada. Suspiró hondo y acercándose a su amiga de toda la vida tiró del brazo de Harry, que apenas tuvo tiempo de hacerle un gesto de bienvenida a Ron, antes de verse frente a frente con la chica. Al menos, la tal "Shahar" (así se debía llamar la del mercadillo) estaba de espaldas a él hablando con Ron y no parecía haberle visto. Cuanto más se pudiera retrasar lo inevitable, mejor.

-Charlotte- dijo Hermione en un tono jovial lleno de esperanza- éste es mi amigo Harry. Harry, ésta es Charlotte, crecimos en el mismo barrio, ahora ella es ejecutiva de una importante empresa americana, vive en Nueva York.

Charlotte miró a Harry con una expresión cortés pero ligeramente fría que le dio la sensación de que la chica había tomado una actitud defensiva con él aún antes de conocerle.

-Así que tú eres el policía, ¿no?- lo había dicho no en un tono coloquial, sino como si no se creyera que Harry era de los buenos. El chico la miró extrañado.

-Algo así- se maldijo por sonar tan inseguro, aquello estaba empezando a ser una mala costumbre.

-Tiene que ser emocionante, ¿tienes alguna anécdota interesante que contar?

-Pues . . .- Harry pensó en alguna historieta que no fuera excesivamente desagradable - cuando tenía 11 años un loco maniático intentó matarme a mi y a mis amigos para conseguir una trozo de roca que le permitiera volver a la vida.

Charlotte le miró con cara de no creerselo demasiado. Quizá se había pasado un poco con la anécdota, pero era mejor que relatarle cualquier otro encuentro con Voldemort.

-¿Con 11 años ya eras policía?

-Digamos que a partir de los 11 lo de sobrevivir fue para mi un trabajo a tiempo completo- la mirada de Harry había recaído en la espalda de Shahar cuando le oyó una risa sincera y cantarina, y luego parecía no poder arrancarse de allí. Charlotte, que hasta ese momento no le había prestado ni mucho crédito ni mucha confianza al hombre que tenía delante, reflexionó sobre el tono amargo con el que había pronunciado la última frase y se fijó detenidamente en su actitud taciturna y precavida. Quizá fuera cierto, quizá no fuera el gusano estúpido que Draco le había hecho creer que era a pesar de todo.

* * *

Volvía a tener problemas para detener mi lengua, pero estaba nerviosa, porque no quería estar allí, porque mi conciencia me chillaba desesperada que debería hacer algo, estar en cualquier otra parte, que tuviera cuidado, ¡Dios mío! Era como un sentido arácnido . Pero aún así la charla nerviosa sobre la cantidad de estupideces que había vivido rodeada de no mágicos continuaba, a pesar de que no me sentía ni remotamente tan contenta como simulaba, y a pesar de que mi interlocutor cada vez estaba más cerca de creerme en las garras de la locura más intensa.

En ese momento, y creo que por undécima vez, el futuro marido, que me habían presentado como Ron, tomó un trago de su bebida, bajó la mirada a sus manos y volvió a preguntarme con el entrecejo fruncido, como si le estuviera explicando la teoría de la relatividad:

-Pero, exactamente- agitaba las manos tomándose muy en serio el tema- ¿porqué te gusta vivir como una muggle?

Y yo ya no pude más, le había contado la mitad de mi vida, había enumerado tres veces las mejores ventajas que tuviera la vida no mágica y me creía incapaz de ganar la batalla ante un mago de pura cepa que estaba demostrando tener la mente más cerrada que había visto en toda mi vida. Así que señale con un gesto mi vaso vacío y me volví para preguntar a Hermione donde estaba la cocina.

Y le vi.

Es tan difícil describir lo que sentí en aquel momento. Tanto miedo al rechazo como para que se me humedecieran los ojos, y. . . . tanta alegría por tener otra oportunidad y . . . tanta sorpresa como para dejarme totalmente parada en el sitio, igual que esa misma mañana en el mercadillo y . . . el consabido cosquilleo, convirtiéndose en una marea que arrastraba mi cuerpo y mi alma a lugares desconocidos. Si alguna vez os habéis enamorado los conoceréis: esos sitios donde nada es malo y nada puede salir mal, allí donde la gente sólo ama y lo entiende todo y lo puede perdonar todo y nadie recuerda la tristeza, ni la soledad y todo es alegría, una felicidad eléctrica que te hace ver que todo es posible y que el mundo puede moverse sólo con el deseo y la fuerza de voluntad de uno mismo.

Me sentí tan desnuda cuando Hermione me agarró del brazo y me empujó suavemente para ponerme enfrente de él, sin darme cuenta el tiempo volvía a reanudar su camino, y yo volvía a la realidad sin nada. No, aún con menos, porque lo que vi en sus ojos me dejó completamente helada, débil.

-Shahar, permíteme que te presente a Harry.

La voz de Hermione sonó suave como si intuyera que el momento era delicado. Lo era.

-Así que tú eres Harry- logré articular con mucho esfuerzo porque repentinamente la garganta se me había secado y la boca apenas respondía las órdenes del cerebro.

-Sí- su tono fue seco, a la defensiva. Su expresión reflejaba que aún seguía enfadado por lo que le había dicho aquella tarde. Muy enfadado. En realidad esa calma estudiada me daba más miedo que cualquier grito o amenaza. Realmente no sabía qué pensar, ni qué hacer. Repetí su nombre para asegurarme de que era quien yo pensaba:

-Harry Porter.

-Potter- me corrigió sin pasión alguna en la voz, pero con fuego en la mirada.

-Seguro que has oído hablar de él.- Hermione intentaba salvar la escena sin sonar demasiado desesperada.

La verdad es que yo conocía la historia de Harry Port, esto Potter tan bien como el cuento de la cenicienta. Nunca había tenido más importancia para mi que había crecido lejos de todo aquello y que vivía demasiado lejos de la guerra como para que eso me implicase demasiado. Sabía las habladurías básicas, pero la mayoría de las cosas se me escapaban, como el nombre del mago malo, que mis padres nunca habían pronunciado y nunca había oído a alguien mencionar. Y como se había visto, tampoco conocía muy bien el del mago bueno. A todo eso se le podía unir el hecho de que aunque me esforzara por decirlo en inglés, en mi interior siempre sería "jarri", por respeto al spanglish propio de la patria.

Volviendo a la escena, mientras estaba allí, bajo su mirada, y siguiendo mi línea de inquebrantable madurez, me entraron unas ganas locas de ayudar a Hermione a traer más bebida. Así que siguiendo mi idea original y como si nada hubiera pasado le dije:

-Sí, eeeemm, ¿te ayudo a traer las bebidas, Hermione?

* * *

Ron se había tomado toda la escena a risa. Tanto que no pareció darse cuenta de que su amigo tenía pinta de estar al borde del cólico nefrítico.

-Genial, Porter, en España no eres famoso.- dijo con tono socarrón plantándole una mano en el hombro a Harry.

-Estoy en éxtasis.-La frase fue decididamente sarcástica y fue entonces cuando Ron se acordó de la historia que se había quedado a medio contar aquella mañana.

-Podrías olvidarte de la de esta mañana y hacer de ella una bruja normal.- Quizá pinchando un poco a la tentativa su amigo le contara todos los detalles.- ¿Dónde la conociste?

-En el mercadillo muggle de Portobello- dijo Harry a regañadientes. No tenía ninguna gana de hablar del tema como es obvio, pero quizá si confiaba lo suficiente en Ron, se desahogaría un poco. No vio que Charlotte había recorrido la mitad del pasillo de vuelta de la cocina al salón con un par de bebidas en cada mano. Pero Charlotte sí le oyó y se paró en seco, recordaba repentinamente lo que le había contado Shahar apenas unas horas antes, cuando se juntaron en la cafetería del Hotel para esperar a Hermione. Si era cierto lo que estaba empezando a pensar, encajarían muchas cosas de la escena que acababa de tener lugar entre el amigo de Hermione y su más reciente amiga.

En el salón, Harry cambió repentinamente de idea. Pensaba desesperadamente una excusa para salir de allí, no se veía con ánimos de aguantar toda una cena con esa expresión estúpida en la cara, así que le dijo a Ron para tantear el terreno:

-¿Qué te parecen las amigas de Hermione?

-Harry, no te vuelvas a salir por la tangente y cuéntame lo que ha pasado esta mañana. Ha tenido que ser muy fuerte para que tengas ese careto, ¿o te has encontrado con Malfoy en Diagon?

Charlotte ahogó un gruñido molesto. Si Malfoy era Draco, no le había gustado nada el tonito desdeñoso con el que el tal Ron había pronunciado el nombre.

-No ha sido nada Ron, lo de esta mañana ha pasado a la historia. Le concedí más importancia de la que tenía.

Charlotte no sabía el grado de sutileza que tenía Ron, pero si era similar al suyo se habría dado cuenta de que el tono de la última frase de Harry desmentía lo que se decía en ella.

-Pero Harry . . . – "¡vaya!", pensó Charlotte "quizá el Weasley no fuera tan zoquete como le había contado Draco". Esa idea la hizo torcer el gesto, no le hacía gracia que el tío con el que había estado saliendo estas últimas semanas le hubiera estado mintiendo, aunque fuera en una estupidez como esa.

-Ron, no tengo ganas de hablar de eso, ¿de acuerdo?. Dáme un respiro.

-Pues con estas dos no lo vas a tener. Por más que lo intento no puedo entender a ninguna de ellas. Las dos parecen hablar de China cuando me cuentan cosas de la vida muggle.

-Quizá deberíamos llamar a Cho para que nos hiciera de traductora.

-¡Sí hombre! Otro malbicho no, por favor, con Krum ya tengo suficiente.

-Cho no es un malbicho.- La mirada de Ron fue tan elocuente que Harry se sintió incómodo.

-De acuerdo, sí, es una. . . ¿cómo las llama tu madre?

-Mujeres fatales.

-Eso, es una "mujer fatal". Quizá la tal Shahar lo sea también.

De pronto Ron se dio cuenta no sólo del gesto taciturno, sino del tono triste con el que su amigo había estado hablando.

-¿Qué te pasa Harry? Estás un poco raro.

-Ron, - tenía que contarlo, ya no podía aguantar más- Shahar es la chica de esta mañana, la del mercadillo.

En el pasillo, Charlotte se estaba girando para volver a la cocina y contárselo todo a Shahar cuando la siguiente frase de Ron la paralizó.

-¿El amor de tu vida?

Charlotte atisbó a ver a los dos amigos, Harry se había puesto demasiado rojo como para dejar pensar que Shahar no le importaba mucho.

-Eeeem, bueno- decía en medio de una tos molesta para disimular el sonrojo- es más complicado que eso.

-¡No jodas!. Cuando Hermione se entere de que te has liado con una de sus amigas. . .

-Saltaría de alegría. Pero no me he liado con ella y Hermione NUNCA sabrá nada de esto, ¿entendido?- Harry había recuperado su color normal y miraba a Ron con una innegable expresión de advertencia.

Ron estaba confundido.

-¿Cómo que no se enterará? ¡¿No vas a hacer nada?!

-No es como yo creía.- Harry había bajado la mirada, otra vez con el aire tristón- Creo que mejor nos olvidamos del tema- volvió a mirar a su amigo.

* * *

En la cocina me había sobrevenido una especie de indefinible mutismo. Hermione seguía una charla insustancial y yo no dejaba de pensar en Harry. ¡Qué típico! El caso es que Hermione no era tonta y se había dado cuenta de que algo había pasado en el salón, creo que con la charla estúpida pretendía animarme o algo así, entonces, cuando teníamos toda la comida de la cena inmaculadamente dispuesta en los platos, entró en la cocina Charlotte con una expresión de inmensa sabiduría en el rostro y yo me di cuenta de que había atado cabos.

-Charlotte, ¿porqué sigues todavía con las bebidas que ibas a llevar a la mesa?

-He encontrado algo mucho más interesante que hacer.- Charlotte me cogió de un brazo y me hizo girar para que la mirara a los ojos. Luego dijo con tono suave y cuidado.

-Harry Porter, que en realidad es Potter. Ninguna de las dos sabíamos con certeza el apellido del amigo de Hermione.

Yo no dije nada, me limité a mirarla con cara de perrillo apaleado. Ella continuó bajo la atenta mirada de Hermione que se había percatado de todo.

-El amigo de Hermione es el chico del que te has enamorado esta mañana en el mercadillo.

Asentí lentamente con los ojos al borde del llanto. Charlotte me acarició consoladora el brazo mientras Hermione pasaba atónita la mirada de una a otra esperando ansiosa algún tipo de explicación.

-Bueno, al menos tú te has fijado en uno de sus amigos. – dijo Charlotte con tono triste, luego soltó una breve risita sarcástica- No como yo que estoy saliendo con uno de sus enemigos.

A esas alturas, Hermione perdió la paciencia, entrecruzó los brazos y golpeteó con fuerza con el pie en el suelo de la cocina para llamar nuestra atención, luego dijo muy lentamente, con tono firme y espaciando las palabras una de otra:

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?

* * *

Cuando las cinco personas se reunieron en torno a la mesa rectangular un silencio incómodo se instaló en el ambiente. Hermione estaba sentada en una de las cabeceras frente a Ron que ocupaba la otra. Shahar se sentaba al lado de Charlotte codo con codo con Hermione que tenía a su otro lado a Harry. El hecho de que todos los comensales notaran que los puntos calientes de la mesa estaban sentados uno frente a otro no mejoró en aliviar la tensión que cargaba el entorno.

Hermione ya estaba al tanto de la mitad de la historia Shahar- Harry, y conocía un poco de oídas la de Charlotte – Draco. Con el mayor tacto del que fue capaz inició la conversación con su amigo en un tono casual:

-Se ha levantado un poco de viento, espero que no hayas tenido ningún problema para venir, Harry.

-No, ninguno. – respondió Harry en apenas un susurro sin levantar la vista de su plato.

Ron torció ligeramente el gesto al oír la tontería de Hermione y soltó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo:

-Como si un poco de viento pudiera tirar de la escoba al buscador más rápido de todo Hogwarts.

Shahar no pudo evitar pensar en todo lo que había sucedido y soltar una ahogada risa sarcástica ante el comentario. Harry levantó rápidamente la cabeza y le clavó la mirada que solía reservar únicamente para Malfoy y algún que otro vampiro que le sacaba de sus casillas. Carraspeó sonoramente. Charlotte se sintió en el deber de interceder para desviar el tema:

-Buscador es el de la "snuffle" ¿no?

-No, es el de la snitch- apostilló Ron – y es quaffle, no snuffle.

-Y ¿qué es la snitch?

Hermione vio su momento enciclopédico:

-Es como una bolita de oro que tienen que atrapar los dos buscadores y cuando lo consiguen se acaba el partido.

Shahar que se había sentido ligeramente molesta por la mirada de Harry no se pudo morder la lengua por más tiempo:

-El mejor buscador, el mejor auror, el mejor amigo . . . ¡debes de ser el hombre perfecto!- el tono fue de una sorpresa tan fingida que a nadie se le pudo escapar el sarcasmo. Charlotte no pudo evitar intercambiar una mirada de alarma con Hermione, mientras ésta se percataba de que Ron estaba luchando para respirar entre toses disimuladas.

-No creo que merezca la pena ser el hombre perfecto, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta el tipo de mujeres con las que me suelo encontrar.-La frase fue directa al blanco y todos se removieron inquietos en las sillas mientras los dos contrincantes se asaeteaban con la mirada y se preparaban para el segundo asalto.

Shahar no cortaba el filete, lo descuartizaba como si viera en él la cara de Harry. Cuando estuvo a punto de arruinar la impecable camisa blanca de Charlotte, ésta se vio en la obligación de detenerle el brazo con suavidad:

-Shahar, querida, el filete ya está muerto, no necesita que lo torturen.

Shahar disminuyó la intensidad con la que cortaba el filete y durante unos minutos que parecieron interminables sólo se pudo oír el tintineo de los cubiertos al partir la comida. Entonces fue Ron el que pensó que con un comentario inocente podría restablecer la buena armonía entre todos.

-Al final no me has contado lo que ha pasado en Portobello, Harry.

Harry fulminó con la mirada a Ron, mientras Hermione hubiera deseado estar sentada al lado de su media naranja para poder meterle un pisotón memorable por la metedura de pata.

Harry respiró hondo bajo la atenta mirada de . . . todo el mundo.

-Porque no pasó nada, Ron- respondió con el tono más calmado del que fue capaz.

Shahar se detuvo unos instantes con el tenedor a mitad de la boca, tras un segundo reanudó la comida, aunque apenas se sentía capaz de tragarla.

-Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que casi lo colapsas tropezando con dos puestos de bolsos uno tras otro- dijo intentando sonar normal, casi alegre, como quien comenta una anécdota.

-Eso fue porque intentaba huir de una fan histérica. Lo de siempre.

-Quizá no fuera una fan.-dijo Shahar que empezaba a sentir que más que aire estaba respirando fuego.

-Oh, pero en este caso era una fan- contestó Harry siguiendo el juego del tono falsamente alegre- ¿Sabes, Ron, de esas que se toman muy a mal que no les haga caso?

-Hay que ver esta gente, ¿eh, Hermione? Les tratas como gusanos y encima se quejan.- Acabó con una exagerada expresión de indignación en el rostro.

Y ahí se acabó la cortesía.

Preparados, listos: ¡¡¡FUEGO!!!

-¿Quién te crees que eres para juzgarme?- empezó Harry.

-¡Mira quién fue a hablar? ¡Fuiste tú el primero en juzgarme sin conocerme!.

-¡Claro! Esa fue la razón principal por la que luego te salvé la vida. Por cierto, no recuerdo que me lo hayas agradecido.

El tono de voz de ambos fue en un bonito crescendo haciendo que los demás saltaran con los ojos de uno a otro como si siguieran un interesantísimo partido de tenis.

-Perdona, ¿cuánto te debo por el servicio? No recordaba que así te ganas la vida.

-Nada, no quiero nada tuyo. Ojalá no te hubiera conocido.

Ese fue el último disparo. Después volvió el silencio incómodo mientras Shahar intentaba tragarse las lágrimas y decidir sin mucho éxito qué podía hacer con las manos. Harry volvió a clavar la vista en el plato consciente de haberse excedido mitad por sí mismo, mitad por el pisotón que Hermione le había dedicado al momento de terminar la frase. Ron no sabía si sugerir que tomarán algo de postre, y Charlotte se apresuraba a engullir lo que le quedaba en el plato intuyendo que en breves momentos tendrían que desalojar la mesa para dejar a la parejita a solas. Al final Ron decidió que lo del postre no era buena idea:

-Eeeeeh, Hermione, ¿porqué no vamos a enseñarle a Charlotte tu colección de gorros de elfos domésticos?

-Me parece buena idea. Charlotte ¿has acabado de cenar?

-Zsí, pod dupuedszo- pudo decir Charlotte con los últimos bocados aún bailando entre sus mandíbulas.

Cuando estaba a punto de salir, Hermione tuvo valor para detenerse en la puerta del salón y preguntar con una vocecilla:

-Harry, ¿quieres que me lleve vuestras varitas . . .

La mirada de Harry fue tan intensa que Hermione tuvo dificultades para tragar saliva y seguir:

-… o no? En fin, hasta luego.- Y desapareció bruscamente, como si alguien la hubiera tirado del brazo.

Después de unos momentos en silencio, Harry no pudo soportar oír los esfuerzos de ella por contener los sollozos.

-Sabes, no pienso sentirme culpable por haberte dicho eso después de lo que me dijiste tú en el callejón.

-¿Y crees que yo no me arrepiento de lo que te dije?

Harry se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió hacia el balcón deseando por undécima vez en la noche irse de allí a cualquier parte. Otra parte de él se veía incapaz de moverse del sitio. Entonces oyó la voz vacilante de la chica:

-Siento lo que te dije en el callejón. No lo pensaba, yo . . . estaba asustada, enfadada y. . . supongo que dolida.

También se levantó de la mesa y la rodeó hasta apoyar la espalda ligeramente en el respaldo de la silla que había ocupado Harry. Oyó su voz que sonaba más calmada, aunque aún le estaba dando la espalda.

-¿Tú no sabías quien era yo?

-No.

-¿Y en el mercadillo?-Harry tenía la mirada puesta en la ventana, pero su oído estaba en la otra punta de la habitación, donde Shahar respondía:

-Tampoco. No te había visto en mi vida. Apenas sabía la historia de la guerra.

Lo que sintió Harry cuando oyó eso fue un alivio inmenso, y luego la esperanza volvió a abrirse paso y de repente fue como si todo lo que hubiera pasado desde que se vieron esa mañana no contara. Se giró lentamente y se la encontró más cerca de él de lo que esperaba.

Y entonces, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, ambos acortaron la distancia que les separaba y al segundo siguiente se besaban.

* * *

Fue el beso más . . . . que me habían dado en toda mi vida. Y si alguna vez os han besado así . . .

Entenderéis porqué sobran las palabras.


	3. Sábado 6 de abril, de 7:30 a 9:30 de la ...

SÁBADO 6 de ABRIL, de 7:30 a 9:30 de la mañana.

Apenas una rendija de luz se colaba por las persianas que Ron había cerrado mágicamente el día anterior. No le gustaba madrugar los sábados. Los fines de semana eran los únicos días en los que no había ninguna lechuza avisando de un nuevo ataque de vampiros, banshees o demás monstruos a los que tenía que enfrentarse en compañía de Harry casi a diario. Dos días en los que se podía fingir que el mundo era un lugar tranquilo y seguro.

Un pequeño revoloteo que sonó a través de la habitación hizo que se removiera en la cama, cambiando de postura y haciendo que Hermione se acomodará inconscientemente a su nueva posición ladeada. El silencio volvió a reinar, pero por pocos segundos, enseguida un espantoso chirrido animal les hizo saltar como si la cama hubiera cobrado vida repentinamente.

A los pocos segundos Ron estaba de pie a un lado de la cama, en calzoncillos, completamente despeinado, con un ojo abierto y el otro medio cerrado y la expresión más estúpidamente dormida que un hombre puede lucir por la mañana. Eso sí, tenía la varita firmemente agarrada en la mano, apuntada directamente hacia la supuesta amenaza.

La lechuza que traía "El Profeta" erizó las plumas como indignada porque se la pudiera considerar una criminal, torció la cabeza con curiosidad para ver qué hacía su oponente a continuación.

Mientras tanto Ron tenía ganas de desplumar lentamente al bicharraco por el susto que le había dado, pero sintió la suave mirada de Hermione sobre él y farfulló con un tono claramente disgustado:

-¡Págale o la mató para que te empieces a conseguir las noticias del día a una hora decente, como todo el mundo!

Los siguientes sonidos fueron apenas un murmullo de palabrotas en un idioma que Hermione no pudo identificar. Suspirando se levantó de la cama y se puso la bata, alcanzando su monedero para pagar a la lechuza. Cuando tuvo el periódico en las manos y ya que estaba desvelada, se dirigió a la cocina para echarle un vistazo mientras se tomaba la primera taza de café de la mañana.

Fue al sentarse y desplegar el periódico cuando la carta cayó suavemente al suelo. Extrañada se agachó para recogerla y examinarla con más detenimiento.

No era más que una pequeño sobre con una tarjetita dentro, como los que se suelen poner en los ramos de flores, pero no tenía nombre, ni dirección alguna. Hermione le dio la vuelta a la tarjeta cada vez más intrigada y entonces contuvo el aliento.

"Reúnete conmigo en la heladería Fortescue hoy a las 8. Sólo quiero que desayunemos."

Ella reconocía esa letra, sabía bastante bien a quien pertenecía. Sintiéndose incapaz de respirar por miedo a que Ron volviera a despertarse, se encaminó de puntillas hacia la puerta de la cocina para luego asomarse a la habitación y echar un vistazo. Volvía a roncar. No había peligro.

De regreso a la cocina hizo un pequeño hechizo para que la tarjeta ardiera por completo sin esparcir olor alguno. Luego se dio prisa por terminar el café y vestirse, quedaban menos de 20 minutos para las ocho. Pensaba acabar con todo esta persecución secreta que le había impuesto Krum antes de que Ron tuviera tiempo de darse cuenta de nada y lo perdiera para siempre.

* * *

Daban las ocho en otro extremo de la ciudad londinense cuando Harry terminaba su serie de flexiones y se encaminaba con los pantalones del pijama como única vestimenta y el pelo más despeinado de lo normal a su cocina para prepararse el desayuno.

Al pasar por el espejo recibió un comentario del estilo "¿Quieres dejar de sonreír así? ¡Parece que te has tragado una percha!", pero no le hizo caso. Sabía que debía de parecer estúpido, pero no podía evitarlo. Se sentía más feliz que en toda su vida, era feliz, y no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

Resultaba curioso que a pesar de todo lo que había pasado en la vida, todavía era capaz de sentirse tan ingenuo y tan confiado hacia el futuro, pero después de la noche pasada, no podía evitar sentirse lleno de ilusión nuevamente.

Se sentó en una de las banquetas de la mesa de la cocina, con la taza llena de un humeante café, capaz de reconfortar y despertar a cualquiera y se dedicó a recordar cada uno de los detalles de la noche con Shahar.

Después de aquel memorable beso en casa de Hermione, se habían escabullido por el balcón para que nadie los viera. Habían cogido la escoba de Harry y se habían dedicado a dar un paseo por las nubes, literal y figuradamente. Se habían reído de estupideces y Harry había disfrutado de la sensación de sus brazos rodeando su pecho mientras hacía un par de piruetas con la única finalidad de impresionarla con su dominio de la escoba.

Luego habían aterrizado cerca de un parque y habían paseado entre los matorrales oscuros charlando animadamente, contándose la vida mientras entrelazaban las manos como si nada. En unos momentos se habían detenido en un banco, ella había apoyado su cabeza en el hombro de él, y habían disfrutado de su mutua compañía en silencio.

Cuando se hizo muy tarde, él la acompañó al hotel, se despidieron con un beso y quedaron para el día siguiente.

Todo había sido lo más sencillo y normal que pudiera vivir una pareja, nada original ni extraordinario, pero sí algo completamente nuevo para él por lo menos. Nunca había vivido cada uno de esos pequeños gestos con tanta intensidad, de hecho hacía tiempo que no sentía que conectaba con alguien de esa manera tan profunda e íntima que sólo tu pareja te puede dar.

Había sentido algo parecido por Ginny, pero eso había sido hacía mucho tiempo. Luego había estado solo, saltando de mujer en mujer sin que ninguna de ellas llegara a ser nadie importante para él, y sinceramente, había llegado a creer que se pasaría el resto de su vida así. Al fin y al cabo, era una sensación bastante rara la certeza de tener a alguien sólo para ti, la esperanza al final del día de que puedes llegar a sentirte completo.

¿Estaría ella pensando lo mismo que él? ¿Se sentiría igual? Un pequeño ramalazo de miedo se apoderó de él. Aunque lo había visto claramente en sus ojos la otra noche, en la manera especial en la que brillaban cuando le miraba a él, no se sentía del todo seguro. De repente le agobió la idea de que todo había pasado demasiado deprisa, y se detuvo pensando en lo que pasaría si al final él la llegaba a necesitar mucho más de lo que ella a él.

Fue ese el momento que eligió Ron para hacer su aparición estelar por la chimenea de la cocina, provocando que Harry saliera de sus pensamientos de una manera brusca y pegara un salto increíble desde la banqueta en la que había estado sentado.

Ron ni siquiera encontró graciosa la cara de susto de su amigo, de hecho, Harry tuvo un mal presentimiento mientras veía cómo se quitaba con excesiva fuerza los restos de ceniza que se le habían quedado en la ropa.

-Ron, ¿te encuentras bien?

-NO.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó con algo de resignación Harry, sentándose de nuevo mientras llenaba otra taza con café y se la tendía a Ron que la cogió con desgana.

-Se va a ver con él.- Ron parecía estar echando fuego por los orificios nasales.

-¿Con quién?- dijo Harry, momentáneamente perdido.

-¿Con quién va a ser?- preguntó su amigo, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa indignada. – Con Krum, con ese cromagnon nórdico que apenas es capaz de balbucear un par de palabras con sentido en un idioma civilizado.

-¡Ah! ¿Ese del que te compraste una miniatura cuando los mundiales de quidditch? ¿del que tienes un autógrafo?- Harry puso mucho cuidado en que el sarcasmo fuera suave, sabía en el fondo que Ron estaba exagerando las cosas.

-He descuartizado la miniatura y quemado el autógrafo- su amigo se empezó a preocupar. Ron tenía una expresión asesina en el rostro.

-Y ¿por qué crees que se va a ver con Hermione?

Ron no contestó, sacó un papel a medio quemar que parecía estar reconstruido con magia y se lo tendió con cuidado. Harry lo leyó deprisa.

-Es su letra. Lo sé. La comparé con la del autógrafo.

Harry levantó la cabeza y miró a su amigo, preocupado. Ron había cambiado la furia asesina por una voz triste y resignada.

-Ella no me ha dicho nada. Ha salido esta mañana a hurtadillas sin ni siquiera darme un beso de buenos días, sin decirme a dónde iba.

-Puede que no quiera preocuparte, Ron. O puede que sepa que te pondrías celoso y que discutiríais.- Apuntó Harry con voz suave.

-Por supuesto que discutiríamos. ¿Qué va a querer Krum a estas alturas si no es separarnos?

-Puede que sólo quiera verla y desearle lo mejor.- Ante este comentario Ron le echó la mirada de "por favor, que no he nacido ayer" a Harry. Y Harry optó por acabar su café y preguntarle con tacto – Y ¿qué piensas hacer?

-Lo que haría cualquier hombre en mi lugar.

Harry se quedo quieto expectante. Ron le miró con un pequeño brillo de locura en los ojos.

-Seguirla- dijo en un susurro, como si alguien pudiera oírlos. Harry subió ambas cejas mitad sorprendido, mitad desconfiado.

-¿La vas a seguir?

-La vamos a seguir, tío.- Ron apuntó su primera sonrisa de la mañana, golpeando con confianza el hombro de Harry.- Ponte algo visible, vamos a ir a la heladería Fortescue.

-Ron, ¿no estarás hablando en serio?, son apenas las ocho y media y es sábado. En pocos minutos el callejón Diagon se va a convertir en un hervidero de gente.- Harry carraspeó suavemente y siguió bajando la voz hasta que se hizo apenas audible.- Y yo he quedado con Shahar a las 11:00.

Ron que ya se había puesto en pie y había lavado su taza, se paró en seco, miró a su amigo con una sonrisa maliciosa y le dijo con tono burlón:

-Así que has quedado con ella, ¿eh?, es lo mejor de pelearse con tu chica, las reconciliaciones.

-Espero que lo recuerdes cuando nos encontremos a Hermione y te cante las cuarenta por haberla estado siguiendo.- Ron volvió a ponerse serio y se le ensombreció la mirada.

-Eso será distinto. Además, no nos va a pillar.- Y con esto Ron salió de la cocina decidido.

Con un suspiro Harry se bajó de la banqueta y dejando la taza en el fregadero junto a la de Ron, dijo para sí mismo:

-Te apuesto lo que quieras a que sí.

* * *

Daban las ocho y media en el callejón Diagon. Hermione se retorció las manos nerviosa cuando llegó por fin a la heladería Fortescue. En seguida divisó a Víktor, pero antes de dar un paso a él, le volvió a asaltar aquella extraña sensación de estar haciendo algo malo. ¡Maldita conciencia!.

Respiró hondo de nuevo, volviendo a repasar mentalmente todas las razones lógicas por las que no tenía que preocuparse de estar cometiendo un terrible error. Logró componer una sonrisa medianamente aceptable a medida que se acercaba a la mesa y veía a Víktor levantarse para darle dos besos. El saludo se demoró más de lo que Hermione hubiese querido.

-No sabes cuántas ganas tenía de verrte, Herr – mio – ne.

Hermione volvió a sonreír.

-Yo también a ti, Víktor. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos en persona.

-Dos años, cuatro meses y 38 días.- dijo en un aliento Krum, moviéndose incómodo en su silla, mientras la miraba atentamente.

Hermione de repente estuvo completamente segura de que no debería estar allí.

-Ehm, bueno, Víktor, en realidad, no tengo mucho tiempo. La boda, ya sabes, De, he. . . echo, he quedado con las damas de honor a las diez para – Hermione se detuvo intentando idear una buena excusa- para comprar cosas importantes, ya sabes, ropa y . . . .- llegados a ese punto, en el que Víktor no parecía estar creyéndose nada, o al menos no parecía importarle, Hermione decidió cerrar el pico.

-Herr – mio – ne, querida. Yo no soy muy hablador- se detuvo unos momentos y frunció el entrecejo, buscando las palabras exactas – komunikatvfo, perro yo, tenía decirte, que yo te quierro – Víktor volvió a detenerse, tomó aliento y se mojó los labios con nerviosismo- te quierro desde el primerr día que te fvi. Y . . . . querría saberr si tú . . . podrrías fvenirr conmigo.- Tragó con dificultad- a pesarr de Rron.

El rostro de Hermione estaba congelado en el tiempo. Tenía los ojos abiertos, las cejas levantadas y la boca formando una perfecta "o" en un gesto estúpido y pasmado. El único signo de vida que dio en los siguientes minutos fue un leve pestañeo. Luego, titubeó un poco, insegura de si debía hablar, al final se decidió con un tímido:

-¿qué?.

-Huirr, conmigo.

-Perdona Víktor, no creo que esto sea lo más . . . acertado dado que mañana me caso – contuvo una risa nerviosa.- Es una broma, ¿verdad? ¿verdad que es una broma? – la última pregunta fue dirigida en tono de amenaza.

-No es una brroma.

Hermione se levantó tan rápido de la silla que tiró la mesa, en seguida se tuvo que agarrar la rodilla en la que se había hecho daño. Dando saltitos y reuniendo la poca dignidad que le quedaba se dirigió a la salida de la heladería.

-Tengo que irme. He quedado. ¿sabes? no me esperaba esto de ti. Esto es, ¡esto es . . .! ¡No sé lo que es!- no se dio cuenta de que había empezado a gritar. Tenía la cara roja de furia.

-Lo siento mucho, Herr – mio – ne.

-¡Ya lo creo que deberías sentirlo!- dijo Hermione indignada.- ¿Cómo puedes pretender aparecer de pronto en mi vida, después de dos años y medio y soltarme eso y esperar que yo me comporte . . . como . . ¡¿Cómo quieres que me comporte?! ¡No puedo echarme a tus brazos como si nada! ¡¿Dejar a Ron?! ¡Estás loco, Víktor! Y, yo . . . – de repente Hermione se dio cuenta de que todas las cabezas estaban vueltas hacia ella. Se giró por última vez hacía Krum y bajó la voz hasta hacerla casi inaudible.

-Lo siento, no puedo. Y será mejor que no lo vuelvas a mencionar. Adiós, Víktor.

Y con esas últimas palabras, Hermione se giró y salió corriendo de la heladería sin mirar atrás. Allí en la puerta se quedó Krum, desconcertado y triste. Casi sin esperanza avanzó hacia la puerta y le dijo en voz alta a la espalda de Hermione que ya se alejaba.

-¿Y un último besito de despedida?

Por única respuesta, Hermione empezó a correr.

* * *

El móvil de Charlotte empezó a vibrar y a esparcir su aguda y molesta musiquita justo cuando daban las nueve en punto. Intentando mantener los ojos abiertos se lanzó hacia él, consciente de que su acompañante se había caído con un golpe seco de la cama.

-¿ñgmsí?-susurró con voz soñolienta.

-¿Charlie? Hola, soy Hermione, ¿no te habré despertado?

-No . . . no, qué va. Ya estaba despierta.- El tono sarcástico habría sido evidente hasta para un inexperto en la materia.

-Lo siento muchísimo Charlie, pero . . . es que . . . – en el otro lado del auricular Hermione retorció el teléfono de la cabina pública en la que se encontraba con nerviosismo – tengo que verte.- Hizo una breve pausa y añadió- y a Shahar, ¿podrías llamarla? Yo estoy en los almacenes Harrods, ¿nos vemos aquí en .. .

-Espera un momento Hermione, ¿qué pasa? ¿qué es lo que ha sucedido? ¿has discutido con Ron?- a su lado Charlotte oyó con perfecta claridad la risa sarcástica de su acompañante.

-No, no, no – Hermione se detuvo unos instantes sin saber si decírselo ya a Charlotte o esperar a verla en persona, al final se decidió por lo segundo, no lo quería discutir algo tan personal con un aparato electrónico por mucho que la voz de su amiga estuviera en el otro lado- oye, es mejor que te lo cuente cuando nos veamos las tres, ¿vendrás? ¿con Shahar? ¿aquí a las nueve y media?.

-Hermione, son las nueve y aún me tengo que duchar y desayunar algo.

-Podríamos desayunar aquí y luego ir de compras. Por favor, Charlie. Es importante.- La voz de su amiga sonaba bastante angustiada, así que Charlotte dejó de pensárselo y aceptó conteniendo un bostezo.

-De acuerdo, estaremos en la puerta de los almacenes dentro de media hora. Al menos yo, no sé si puedo responder por Shahar, ya sabes que es una dormilona y me consta que anoche trasnochó.

-¿Sí? Sabía que arreglarían las cosas- Hermione dejó escapar una pequeña risita.

-Sí, a ver cuánto les dura. Te dejo Hermione, hasta luego.

-Adios, Charlie y . . . muchas gracias.

-Sí, nada, querida, para eso están las amigas.

Apretó un botoncito en el móvil y lo dejó con cuidado en la mesilla. Después se giró perezosamente en la cama para abrazar al hombre que tenía al lado y darle un beso de buenos días.

-¿Para eso están las amigas? Deberías plantearte dejar de ser amiga suya. Esa sangre sucia no merece la pena -Draco Malfoy soltó su acostumbrada mordedura matinal.

Desde muy pequeño, Draco había tomado la "sana" costumbre de despertarse del todo soltando alguna grosería o una frase dañina a cualquiera que pasara por su lado que no fuera ni su padre ni su madre, es decir, generalmente a Dobby.

Cuando no tuvo a Dobby (ni a su padre, ni a su madre), cualquier inocente que tuviera la mala fortuna de pasar cerca de él antes que los demás se llevaba la mordedura matinal. Eso había provocado que se le echara a patadas de varias camas de las que había estado, así como causado el final de la relación en tres ocasiones que Draco, por supuesto, no lamentaba mucho. Pero Charlotte era distinta. A ella, contra todo pronóstico, su mordedura matinal le hacía reír.

-Buenos días a ti también, Draco- dijo ella con un suspiro y después suavemente se puso a morderle la oreja.

-Deja eso. Esa sabelotodo tiene un don especial para fastidiarme cuando menos me lo espero. Voy a ducharme.- pero no hizo ningún movimiento para salir de la cama. Incluso inclinó suavemente el cuello para facilitarle la labor a Charlotte. Ella dejó escapar una suave risa mientras le tomaba la cara con las dos manos y le besaba en la boca. Draco le devolvió profundamente el beso mientras se inclinaba sobre ella para abrazarla y aprisionarla contra la cama.

Cuando acabaron de besarse ella frotó su nariz con la de él y le dedicó una sonrisa juguetona.

-Me encanta cuando te despiertas de este humor.

-Créeme no te gustaría verme de ningún otro humor.- Sin poner mucho interés en la conversación insustancial, esta vez fue él quien empezó a morderle delicadamente el cuello.

-¡Aaah! Tan terrible eres – le respondió Charlotte con fingida sorpresa y todo la atención concentrada en los estragos que la boca de él estaba causando en cada terminación de su piel.

-Peor. Doy verdadero miedo. Hasta las fieras huyen de mi.- Draco lo había dicho con una sonrisa, pero eso Charlotte no pudo verlo porque en ese momento bajaba la boca por el hombro de ella. Le espetó con tono serio y preocupado.

-¿En serio?

Draco levantó la cabeza y la contempló con atención. La languidez soñolienta la había abandonado, lo miraba preocupada. Una sospecha se abrió camino dentro de él.

-Sí, pero tú no has hecho nada que pudiera provocar mi mal carácter, ¿verdad?- el tono fue suave y tranquilo, pero la última pregunta llevaba una sutil amenaza, apretó un mechón de ella en el puño sin darse cuenta.

-Anoche estuve hablando con Harry Potter.

La boca de Draco formó una dura línea. Enseguida se apartó de ella para sentarse en el otro extremo de la cama.

-Ah, ¿sí? –intentó que las palabras no sonaran "muy" amenazantes, al fin y al cabo, ella no sabía nada. Todo lo que conocía eran las dos versiones que él y su amiguita Hermione le habían dado. Hasta ahora Draco había tenido suerte y se había quedado con la suya. Hasta ahora.

-¿Y qué te pareció "San Potter"?

Charlotte sabía que este era un momento delicado. Anoche no había tenido valor para decirle nada. No quería estropear lo que había sido una noche muy romántica. Sabía la historia de Draco por Hermione, y por lo tanto sabía lo difícil que era para él aceptar que estaba saliendo con una no mágica. Pero tenía que decirle lo que pensaba de su mayor enemigo. Ella no creía que su relación pudiera ir muy lejos si empezaban a mentirse. Midió con cuidado las palabras, pensándose mucho la respuesta antes de contestar.

-Bueno, ehm, no me pareció tan malo, al fin y al cabo.- Charlotte pudo ver cómo la espalda de Draco se tensaba.- Un poco presuntuoso, eso sí. Pero en el fondo . . . parecía buena gente.

Draco se levantó de un salto, agarrando su varita convocó su ropa y se la puso deprisa y con movimientos bruscos. No dijo nada, pero Charlotte podía ver cómo se le había contraído el rostro por la rabia. Se puso el camisón y se levantó de la cama, intentando acercarse a él despacio.

-Draco, yo . . .

-¿Buena gente?- le chilló él - ¡Por supuesto! Esa es la imagen que da. La que va vendiendo a todo el mundo. Esperaba que tú tuvieras suficiente seso como para ver más allá de esa burda fachada de niño bueno.

-Draco, el hecho de que le odies no implica que yo . . .

-¿Qué tú qué? ¿Qué estés de mi lado? ¿Qué me apoyes y me creas cuando te digo algo? ¿Qué confíes en mi más que en cualquier "otra" persona? Te han mentido, Charlotte. Te han engañado como a todos. Con sus reuniones de payasos y sus caritas de gryffindors perfectos, los señoritos "no – he – roto – un – plato – en - mi – vida".-La voz de Draco se hizo burlona aposta, empezó a arrastra con más insistencia las palabras.

-Oye, yo no soy una sombra de ti, ¿de acuerdo?. Claro que te escuché y claro que no me he creído que sean todos lo perfectos que pretenden ser. Y aunque lo fueran, no acaba de gustarme la gente así. ¿Por qué te crees que estoy contigo?

-No lo sé. Quizás porque soy mago y tú no. Quizás te sientas frustrada por ser una simple muggle rodeada de tantos amiguitos que pueden hacer magia y te ponga cachonda estar con alguien como yo.

-Eso no es justo, Draco. Yo no soy la única que empezó esta relación. Sabía que no iba a ser fácil, pero decidí intentarlo porque me gustabas. Porque quería estar contigo y conocerte mejor. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿es que no podemos pensar de maneras distintas sobre algunas cosas? ¡Dios!, Hermione es mi amiga, y sus amigos no me parecen tan malo, ¿por qué eso tiene que ser tan terrible para ti?

-Porque esa asquerosa sangre sucia y "sus amigos" arruinaron mi vida. Y no quiero discutir más del tema. ¿Te gusto de verdad? ¿Quieres estar conmigo? Pues bien, deja de verla. A ella, a Potter, al pobretón de Weasley, a la otra loca, a todos. Prométeme que no volverás a hablar con ellos nunca y nuestra relación tendrá una oportunidad.

-¡Hermione es amiga mía desde que éramos unas crías!. ¡No puedes pedirme eso!

-No te lo estoy pidiendo, te lo estoy ordenando. Ningún Malfoy va a permitir que su mujer se mezcle con la gente equivocada. Así que elige Charlotte: o ellos o yo.

Charlotte se quedó parada, roja de rabia, en silencio, controlando la respiración mientras sentía las lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos. Todo era tan injusto. ¿Cómo podía haberse equivocado tanto con Draco?

-No puedo, Draco. Yo soy una persona, no una posesión. No puedes decirme a quién puedo y a quién no puedo ver.

Draco cogió de un manotazo lo que quedaba de sus cosas.

-Bien, bien, muy bien.- Dijo en un susurro venenoso. – Hasta nunca Charlotte.

Y diciendo esto se dirigió hacia la puerta y la atravesó dando un sonoro portazo.

Charlotte se dejó caer al suelo y se apoyó en la cama con unas ganas inmensas de llorar. Pero ella no era así. Reuniendo fuerzas se levantó y cogió lo que iba a ponerse antes de meterse en la ducha. Cuando salía de la habitación para ir a la de Shahar, todavía seguía sin comprender muy bien porqué Draco se había puesto tan furioso porque a ella le cayeran bien Potter y Weasley.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Había una vez una chica de lo más normal y corriente que se colgó de un tío lo más raro posible. Lo que pasó luego es que ni el tío era tan raro, ni la chica era tan corriente. Y de ahí nació una bonita historia de amor.

Eso es lo que ocurrió anoche, y eso es lo que diría si fuera tan pimpolli. Como no lo soy, me limitaré a decir que la de anoche fue una cita genial. Una de las mejores que jamás he tenido. Quizá la mejor porque por primera vez en mi vida, el tío en cuestión no intentó llevarme a la cama. Aunque he de reconocer, que en mis anteriores relaciones yo no buscaba ninguna seriedad.

Nunca quise comprometerme con nadie; por miedo, supongo. Pero ahora, el miedo parece haber desaparecido. O al menos eso creo. No sé. Harry había resultado ser mucho más de lo que yo me imaginé. Y a pesar de que las horas pasadas con él habían sido maravillosas, ahora, lejos de él, cuando puedo permitirme pensar con claridad, y para ser sinceros: no estoy del todo segura.

¿Realmente estoy preparada para un compromiso a largo plazo? ¿Para una relación seria y madura? ¿Podía realmente confiar en que no iba a salir corriendo si la cosa se ponía difícil?

Aunque luego recordé que en realidad las cosas no habían sido precisamente fáciles hasta que anoche se arregló todo. Y era tan mono. Y tan divertido . . . . Y tan mono.

Segundos después de haberme servido otra taza de café calentito todavía sonreía recordando todo lo que había vivido la noche anterior. Había decidido firmemente apartar todas mis dudas y ser optimista. No podía empezar una relación con miedo. No sería justo, para ninguno de los dos. En ese momento, alguien llamó a la puerta de mi habitación.

Eran sólo las nueve y media de la mañana, yo ni siquiera estaba muy segura de estar despierta. Me encaminé hacia allí con paso somnoliento, similar al de un zombi. Cuando abrí me llevé una ligera sorpresa. Charlotte tenía un aspecto impecable y . . . deprimido.

Estaba vestida con una suave camisa blanca de algodón, con manga francesa y llevaba la chaqueta vaquera y el paraguas colgando de un brazo. La falda vaquera no era demasiado corta ni demasiado larga, remarcaba sus largas piernas. Estaba calzada con unos preciosos zapatos de tacón negros que tenían toda la pinta de haber costado un tercio de mi sueldo, por lo menos. Se quitó las modernísimas gafas de sol que cubrían buena parte de su mirada y descubrí que no se había maquillado los ojos que tenía ligeramente rojos de haber llorado mucho o de no haber llorado nada.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

No me contestó. Sencillamente entró con un paso largo y decidido en mi habitación. A llegar al centro se detuvo, mirando ansiosa a su alrededor, como si no supiera a ciencia cierta si debía hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Luego de unos minutos de mirar hacia la ventana en silencio, retorciéndose las manos con evidente nerviosismo me soltó a quemarropa:

-Estoy saliendo con Draco Malfoy.-Y me miró endureciendo el rostro como esperando que le echará la bronca del siglo. Lamentablemente con sólo dos tazas de café yo todavía era incapaz de ubicar al susodicho Malfoy. Ella debió de ver el desconcierto en mi jeta porque puso cara de incredulidad.

-El que iba a la casa Slytherin en Hogwarts.- seguía sin saber de quién me estaba hablando- los Malfoy, son una familia muy importante en el mundo mágico

Mientras pensaba: ¿En el mundo mágico de quién? . Yo no había oído hablar de ellos en mi vida

-Hermione le odia, Harry y Ron también, es su enemigo de toda la vida, ¿no te acuerdas cuando nos lo encontramos en el callejón Diagon?- y caí.

-Aaaaahh, sí, hombre, el rubito con pinta mafioso.

Charlotte se limitó a mirarme. Entonces caí de verdad.

-¿QUÉ? ¡Estás loca! Ese tío fue un mortífago, lo mejor que Hermione dijo de él fue "sólo recordarle ya me da dolor de estómago". Por si eso no te da una pista, esa serpiente es peligrosa. ¿Es bueno en la cama?

Charlotte abrió los ojos entre escandalizada y sorprendida.

-Sí.

Yo extendí la mano como si de repente lo entendiera todo.

-Eso lo explica. Eres una pija aburrida y él es el típico tío rebelde. Ha sido una aventura divertida, pero estaba condenada al desastre.

-Me ha dejado – lo dijo con un débil hilo de voz.

-¿Ves?- pero me tragué lo siguiente que iba a decir cuando vi que se le humedecían los ojos por momentos.

-Sólo tonteabas con él, ¿verdad? No te planteaste nada serio.

Charlotte tragó saliva y se enjugó disimuladamente. Luego me miró:

-Le quiero.

Solté una carcajada y abrí los brazos en un gesto de sorpresa indignada sin darme cuenta de que todavía sostenía el café. El suelo y un par de sillas de la habitación se llenaron de lo que quedaba de mi droga favorita. Luego eché la taza con poco cuidado sobre la bandeja del desayuno mientras me encaminaba a la cama furiosa a coger mi varita para arreglar el estropicio. Charlotte me siguió con la mirada.

-Esperaba que tú me comprendieras.

Me erguí de debajo de la cama donde apartaba las sábanas descolocadas y la ropa de la noche anterior.

-¿Te parezco un buen ejemplo de madurez sensata y responsable?

-Pero eres muy romántica.

-Pero no a costa de arriesgar mi cuello. ¿No podías saber que no te iba a tomar en serio? Pareces mucho más inteligente que él, Charlotte.

-No es exactamente como Hermione nos había contado. Pero me gusta tal y como es. Si le conocieras.

-No tengo muchas ganas, gracias.- Por un momento nos quedamos en silencio. Yo la observé, parecía realmente enamorada y perdida. En un impulso me acerqué y la abracé.

-Oye, lo siento, tú no tienes la culpa. Tienes todo el derecho a salir con quien te dé la gana, lo que pasa es que a pesar de que nos conocemos desde hace poco, nos hemos hecho amigas y me preocupa el pasado de ese tipo. – La miré para ver si se había calmado algo, me estaba sonriendo algo aliviada.-¿porqué habéis roto?

-Le dije que Harry no me parecía tan horrible como él me había contado.

-Por supuesto que no. Harry no es horrible para nada.

-Esa observación de tu parte no puede ser muy imparcial.

-Me dedico a la publicidad, no puedo ser imparcial nunca. La objetividad no existe.

-El caso es que todo iba de maravilla hasta que le dije eso. Y me soltó que Harry y Hermione habían arruinado su vida y que debía elegir entre seguir viéndole a él o mantener la amistad con Hermione.

-Y ¿qué le respondiste?

Charlotte se irguió como si la duda ofendiera, su rostro se endureció con algo del genio que antes había demostrado en su propia habitación.

-¿Qué le iba a responder? ¿Quién se cree que es para darme órdenes? No estamos en la edad de piedra, estoy en mi derecho de elegir mis amistades y él no puede controlarme así como así. Yo no soy una propiedad.

-¡Bien dicho!-me salió en seguida la veta feminista, me sentía tan indignada como Charlotte, incluso quizá más. No me gustaba la afirmación de Malfoy de que Harry le había arruinado la vida. Por más que le daba vueltas no conseguía entender como una persona tan buena y amable como Harry, al menos como el Harry que había visto la noche anterior, podía comportarse así con otro mago.

Aunque luego también me di cuenta de que cuando había estado enfadado conmigo no había sido ni especialmente amable ni tampoco muy bueno que digamos. Sea como fuere el tema me preocupaba.

No podía mentirle a Charlotte así que después de que me hubo contado con pelos y señales su discusión, la miré fijamente y le dije:

-¿Y si Malfoy tuviera razón?

-¿Crees que Hermione, Ron y Harry son capaces de hacerle daño a cualquiera?

-A cualquiera no, Charlotte. Pero ¿hasta dónde llegarías por defender aquello que te importa? ¿Y si no querían hacerle daño? ¿Y si ninguna de las partes tiene la culpa? Malfoy podría haber quedado atrapado entre los dos bandos en la guerra. Quizá Harry no se dio cuenta de que no era tan malo como parecía ser, quizá se limitó a actuar por instinto y se pasó de la raya sin darse cuenta.

-Pero tú, ¿crees eso de Harry?-Charlotte parecía algo incrédula, como si lo que le había dicho pudiera considerarse una traición o algo así.

-Estoy segura de que Harry es una buena persona. Pero si te has enamorado de Malfoy, eso indica que tampoco es el monstruo que nuestro trío favorito nos había pintado. Entonces, ¿con qué carta te quedas? Porque según ellos sólo puede haber un malo en todo el asunto, y cada una de las partes insiste en cargarle el muerto a la otra. ¿No es así?

Charlotte asintió y me indicó con un gesto que continuara.

-Bien, ahora tú estás en el medio, ¿a quién vas a creer? ¿a tu novio o a tus amigos? Ellos son enemigos desde que eran críos, y esas épocas marcan, quizás su percepción cuando la guerra estalló siguió marcada por las regañinas que tenían en el cole, y automáticamente desconfiaron el uno de los otros y los otros del uno. Así que cuando Harry, Ron y Hermione se vieron en la obligación de ganar la guerra, quizá no les importó mucho si atropellaban a Malfoy en medio de todo el barullo. Total, era Malfoy, según lo que sabían de él no tenía sentimientos, no era más que una serpiente peligrosa. Y cuando Malfoy vio que los otros no le salvarían el cuello sino que más bien pretendían retorcérselo, se lanzó a sobrevivir con todo el talento que le dio la madre naturaleza.

Charlotte se quedó en silencio unos instantes, pensativa, luego lentamente fue inclinando la cabeza y mirándome a los ojos dijo:

-El mundo tal y como lo había conocido desapareció tras la guerra. El poder de las familias de sangre pura, los ideales que tenían sobre la vida de los muggles, la superioridad de los magos sobre las demás criaturas del mundo mágico, todos esos ideales ahora son condenados por todo el mundo mágico.

-Yo no apruebo esos ideales, Charlotte. Pero creo que el pobre hombre se ha debido de sentir un poco solo y perdido. Y los otros no le habrán ofrecido ayuda alguna porque se supone que fue de los malos.

-Ahora entiendo todo. Claro, es lo que tú decías: no hay ni malos ni buenos y nadie realmente tiene toda la culpa de todo.

Charlotte se puso de pie súbitamente alarmada.

-¡Dios! ¿Qué hora es?

-Deben ser las nueve y media o por ahí.

-¡No! ¡Habíamos quedado con Hermione a las nueve y media en Harrods!

-¿Ah sí?- dije desconcertada. Yo no me acordaba de haber quedado con nadie más que con Harry.

-¡Sí! Me llamó hace una media hora o así. Dijo que era urgente y que te arrastrara fuera de la cama. Así que ponte algo y vámonos volando.

Charlotte me agarró del brazo impaciente por ver que todavía estaba sentada, parpadeando intentando comprender porqué se angustiaba tanto. Consiguió ponerme en pie de un tirón que casi me deja sin brazo.

-¡Espera! ¡espera, Charlotte! ¿no ves que todavía estoy en bragas?

-¡Pues vístete! ¿Qué demonios haces ahí parada?

Me puse enseguida en movimiento antes de que me desencajara el otro brazo. Me metí en el baño para lavarme un poco e intentar parecer más despierta de lo que estaba.

Pero no podía quitarme de la cabeza el problema de Charlotte, y mucho menos la conexión directa que tenía su problema con Harry. Me preguntaba por primera vez desde que había empezado todo si sabía realmente en lo que me estaba metiendo.


End file.
